1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Francais and Jacques
Two young men that entered into 1919 recently. /srs They'll be in one article. Srry Francais Jacobs Francais is a young manone of many many suffering from the (fictional) disease known as Greater Celiac Syndrome. He was born blind, but regardless of his limitations strives to be as independent as possible. He's lived in St. Charles hospital since he was Two. Physical Appearance Francais has Blond hair, which usually looks like he just woke up. His eyes were formerly a gray blue color, cloudy with his inability to see. Now, however, they are bright blue and happy. His clothes are neat, tidy, and matching, thanks to Jacques. Regardless of his recent induction into the vampire life, he still looks human, and happy. He has a perpetual childlike glow of happiness around him. Personality For most of his life, Francais was a timid and clingy individual. He knew his limitations and acted on them. He was never very far from his Nurse, and when his Nurse was not present, one of the aides. One of his great loves was the piano. Once he was able to learn it, he'd play it for hours on end, which the others loved. When he became a vampire, the whole world was opened to him. Because of that, he tends to get overwhelmed easily. Until then, he shows a childlike curiousity and glee over everything. He also has a habit of thanking his victims for their sacrifice so he might keep living. He has a childlike sense of ownership over Jacques. Backstory Francais is an only child, born to Melissa and Charles Jacobs. The Jacobs is a rich family, and unfortunately this gave them a feeling of self importance. They believed they were above the illness, and could have a healthy child. They believed they were lucky and they were wrong. Francais was born, and a few months after birth was diagnosed as blind. At the same time, Jacques was pushed into his life, as a playmate and a donor. He was put into one of the larger hospitals and began living there with Jacques. His life was rather uneventful really. The rec room had a piano in it, which he was curious of since he was a small child. Because of his curiousity, Jacques began teaching him. Considering the price of knowledge, when he found out his people were to die off in a few generations from his father, he ventured to Gaia to do something. At least that's what he told himself. He was really just going there to die. Although he kept this to himself. His music, along with his attitude, caught the attention of Lucien, who eventually made him a vampire and he couldn't be happier. Jacques Bagot Jacques is a genetically enhanced human known as a 'Nurse', or Nurse Donor. He's Francais' private 'Nurse', and has been caring for him for most of his life. For the most part, serving as a caretaker, guide and friend. Physical Appearance Jacques almost always has a set of goggles over his eyes, accompanied by his large vest. His hair is dark brown with a streak of white which identifies him as a 'Nurse'. His clothes tend to be slightly formal, and usually white, which is odd considering his job and it's tendency to revolve around blood. Maybe he's tempting fate to stain those clothes /crush2. His eyes are brown, and as of late have been tired looking, which he hides with the goggles. Personality Jacques is almost always calm, although he does have a tendency to become defensive if he feels himself threatened. He tends to act cool, and speak calmly and quietly. Which can be interesting with his accent. His accent is something he takes pride in, and works to keep it, no matter where he goes. He tends to be a little dry sometimes, and can lack empathy in some situations. Other than that, he's a pretty cool dude. 8| Backstory Jacques was developed and made at the expense of the Jacobs family. Originally, he was supposed to be the 'Nurse' of another child, but after a year or so, the child passed away, so he was pushed over to Francais. He was to young to remember this of course. Even though their relationship signifies a Parasite Symbiotic, they grew up close. Almost brother like, since Francais had no one else in the hospital. He secretly liked Francais clinging to him, and needing him so much. Jacques acted as Francais eyes, and when Francais became interested in the piano, Jacques learned it himself, sitting on it and reciting the notes as Francais played, so he would learn key placement and songs, that way. Other than a few 'Vampire' scares during their youth, it was uneventful until Jacques turned 16. At this time, he was entrusted by the family to track down a woman named 'Emerald Jacobs'. A member of the family who had escaped the family and gone 'Vampire'. When he succesfully found her and brought her back to the hospital, he recieved the title 'Vampire Hunter'. Even if it was grossly inaccurate. At 19, he met Maggie and they fell in love. She was one of the sick in the hospital. Since it was part of the experiment with the 'Nurses', after a year and a half they were allowed to try to have a child. In nine months, Maggie gave birth to their child, Melody. It was a celebrated event, considering most Nurse/sick|Nurse/healthy pregnancies end in miscarriages. Melody seemed completely healthy until her 1st birthday, then her systems started shutting down. Within two months, she was unable to live off of machines and Maggie and Jacques chose to pull the plug. Their relationship didn't last very long afterwards. They chose to split up because it hurt too much to be together. At this time, Francais was getting restless with the hospital and asked Jacques to help him get to the Church of Reality. Jacques gave him some supplies, told him to conserve them as much as he could and that he'd come for him. Jacques then set up a fake vacation and then headed to Gaia. Jacques never told Francais about his girlfriend, or his daughter, for fear of upsetting the clingy and possessive youth. Category:Straight Male Category:Vampire